Earth Day Fiasco
Earth Day Fiasco was a Fixed Date Quest that started on the 22nd of April, 2013. It consisted of 6 parts and ran until midnight (PST) on the 24th. Earth Day Fiasco Prequel Earth Day Fiasco Intro 1.png Earth Day Fiasco Intro 2.png Earth Day Fiasco (1/6) Earth Day Fiasco Quest 1.png Earth Day Fiasco Reward 1.png Challenge: We better set up a base in the woods that doesn't disturb things worse than they are. * Track the animal's movement: tap 8 dolphins. * Complete the treehouse. Challenge: Yep, something is definitely amiss. All the migrations are off, and populations are dropping. I think it's something in the water! * 2,500 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Earth Day Fiasco (2/6) Earth Day Fiasco Quest 2.png Earth Day Fiasco Reward 2.png Challenge: It looks like something in the water is oozing into the soil, and into the very trees! We need more data, and we don't have much time! * Complete a short voyage with Beth. * Ask the mermaids, do four ruby searches. Challenge: Look at that pirate! He's leaking oil into the ocean without a care! Come on, we have to stop him! He's killing the forest! * 3,500 Coins. * 5 Sapphires. Earth Day Fiasco (3/6) Earth Day Fiasco Quest 3.png Earth Day Fiasco Reward 3.png Challenge: We have to beat that pirate before he pollutes the entire woods! But each captain can only strike once before they get sick. * Defeat Sam Smog with Philip. * He's back! Defeat Sam Smog with John. * Once more! Defeat Sam Smog with Beth. Challenge: Well, that should help, but things are still such a mess! Will we ever get this clean in time? * 4,500 Coins. * 1 Rope. Earth Day Fiasco (4/6) Earth Day Fiasco Quest 4.png Earth Day Fiasco Reward 4.png Challenge: We've cleared the source of the pollution, but it's gotten pretty bad. Can we clear it up before this whole part of the woods are destroyed? * Some trees are too poisoned. Chop 10. * Get some help, tap 15 houses. * Find the Bonobo to see if she's healthy. Challenge: I don't know, it doesn't look like much has changed. There must be something worse still... * 5,500 Coins. * 1 Coconut. Earth Day Fiasco (5/6) Earth Day Fiasco Quest 5.png Earth Day Fiasco Reward 5.png Challenge: That didn't help, there must be some poison in the soil itself. We need to figure out what it is and how to counter it! * Tap the Nickel Mine for samples. * Build the Earth Sciences Laboratory. * Collect from the Lab twice for data. Challenge: Oh, there is still oil in the ocean, and it's seeping into the soil. We gotta get that out of the ocean, then nature should be able to do the rest. * 6,500 Coins * 1 Canvas Earth Day Fiasco (6/6) Earth Day Fiasco Quest 6.png Earth Day Fiasco Reward 6.png Challenge: Alright, if we get this oil out of the ocean, the land should gradually heal itself. Let's go! * Complete a medium voyage with Philip. * Set up the oil nets. Challenge: Wonderful! We cleaned things up, but we must never do such terrible damage ourselves. This ship will remind us of the precious resources nature provides. * Earthen Cruiser. Category:Quests